I think I'm in love with an assassin
by The Phoenix Avenger
Summary: When Ayaka Takahashi, a young girl who is looking for adventure I'm her life, meets Killua, a guy who refuses to Tell her his last name. Ayaka has a dark past though, a past full of near-death expiriences. What if Ayaka finds out her uncle hired someone to kill her? Will she come out of this alive! Rated T because of swearing. KilluaxOC REWRITTIEN
1. Chapter 1: Walking is tedious as FUCK!

**El-chan: Hiya guys! I'm really proud I myself! The chapter on its own is 1,021 words! Anyway, this is the first chappie of a HunterxHunter Fanfic! Hope you like It!**

**A-chan: El-chan owns nothing!**

* * *

Ayaka's POV

I sigh at the pictures in my hand. They are of weapons, a katana and a sythe. The katana was had a silver handle, with black cloth wrapped around it and a silver engraving of a fairy in the middle. Engraved onto the blade are two words. 'Dancing Dicer' the blade is silver and has a single sharp edge. You can tell because on the non sharp side I've shaded it slightly. The sythe is black with skulls engraved onto the handle. Built in on the handle is a gun, you can tell because of the thickness of the end. The blade is sliver and had two words engrave on it as well. 'Black Rose' is engraved on.

* * *

4 Years Later...

My name is Ayaka Takahashi. I am 12 years old. That's what I remember when I wake up. Fully dressed, with a black satchel. I'm wearing my favourite dark blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, a red and black check shirt and black high-tops with white laces. My blonde hair is down, as always, it's got the chocolate brown mixed in. My hair falls to the middle of my back, and, as always, there is a black hair band on my wrist. My bag is feeling rather heavy. It didn't feel so heavy before. I start to rummage through and, with a loud clang, a katana falls out. It looks exactly like the one in my drawing. It can't be! I thought. Only one way to find out! I reply and I take it out if its beautiful black scabbard. It really is the one I drew! I realise. The words 'Dancing Dicer' are engraved onto the blade. I take in my surroundings carefully. I'm in a long dark hallway? Corridor? I don't know. But it is long. I want to ask where I am, but everyone looks so... Hostile.

Three people walk in. The tallest one has black hair, glasses and a suit, the tall-ish one had blonde hair and grey eyes, the shortest one had black Goku style hair. Oh, I get it! I'm at some woofers ass clueh where they pretend to be people who eat to be hunters. I've never seen such good cosplay actually. Maybe it's a dream! I thought. I pinch myself and realise. Holy shit! I'm in a hunter exam. "Holy Fucking Shit!" I whisper. What would happen if I start I talk with them? Even the thought of it makes me blush. Holy shit! Calm down!

"Excuse me miss, are you okay?"I hear a voice behind me and I turn around, seeing the one person I didn't want to see. Who is that lucky person? I don'e even kknowing him, don't feel special. I don't like people.

"Yes, I'm fine. The names Ayaka Takahashi. Nice to meet you!" I say, smiling. Wait, was that a genuine smile? I haven't actually smiled in years!

"Nice to meet you, Ayaka-San! My names Gon!" He says to me.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit! I'm at a hunter exam! This is a rookie hunter, I'm sure of it.

"Please, call me Ayaka, I don't mind!" I say, smiling AGAIN! Stop smiling! It's ruining your goth character!

Then, this wierd ass bell went off, causing everyone to look in the opposite direction. The guy said something about leaving, but, I stayed. He started walking. So did I and everyone else. This is going to be tedious as fuck, I thought, walking. I grab my sythe (my sythe is mechanical, it can pack into a small object.) I started walking, bearing my self for the running stage. Everyone started jogging, then jogging turned into running. I quickly took out my sythe and loaded the gun with ammo.

"What are doing?" Asked one guy.

"None of your buisness." I replied.

"It is my buisness if I make it my buisness."

"I suggest you fuck off before I make you wish you weren't born."

"I'd like to see you try!" He laughed.

I quickly pointed the gun at his head. "Sorry, can repeat that? I was to busy kicking your ass." I was attracting attention now.

"Really? A gun? That's the best you can do?" He teased me.

Now I'm pissed off.

I switch the gun for the sythe. "Sorry, I was being forgiving." The sythe blade was digging into his neck everyone was looking at me in surprise, especially Gon and the rest. "Anyway, is it really in your best interest to piss me off? 'Cos I could kill you, like, right now."

That shut him up.

I took the sythe away from his neck, watching with satisfaction as he fell to the floor in shock. I sighed. "I wish people wouldn't deliberately piss me off. I sigh and then check behind me. Nobody was there. I shot my gun behind me. First I shot at the ground, tapped a button, and hey presto! I was flying on my sythe. As I sat, I watched as everyone struggled to keep up. I then took out a lollipop and a book and started reading. Some kid started talking to Gon. Meh. I thought and carried on reading. Well, I did until Gon told me to come down. I sighed and and pressed the button again, and I was running. "Yes?" I said, annoyance present in my tone. "It's an Endurance Test."

"I know." I replied.

"Then why are you flying?" Gon asked me.

"He didn't say how we could follow him." I carried on flying. Until I came down because I was bored. "I'm so bored." I complained.

"You were reading a book a minute ago." Said the white haired kid.

"I finished it."

"Really?"

"Yes." I said. We ran a little more.

"Ayaka?" Gon asked me.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get those weapons?" He asked me.

"Made them." I replied.

"Wait you made them?!" Said the white haired kid.

"Yes, pay attention." I carried on running. (I missed half of the stuff that happened because I was flying.) "Anyway, my names Ayaka. Nice to meet you."

"My names Killua. Nice to meet you to." Soon enough, we were at the end.


	2. Chapter 2: Cooking, Pass, Walk and fight

**El-chan: Two updates in one day! I rushed the 2+3+4 stages. Because the first stage before the last stage where the romantic shit takes place. BD**

**A-Cham: El-chan owns nothing.**

* * *

Ayaka's POV

I see the ending and run as fast as I can, the two boys running behind me. I realise they're catching up and I run a little faster. But, to my disappointment, we draw in our battle to the finish. I collapse onto the ground, breathing in the fresh air and taking in the foggy land that stretches out in front of me. Marsh, most likely. Judging by the noises it's making, there are dangerous land animals/fish and dangerous birds too. Either way I go, I could still die. My guess is that this is the second stage. Walking and fighting for our lives. Oh joy. I wait for the weird ass looking hunter guy to tell us our next challenge. Stupid Tonpa, he completely broke that nerdy computer guy. I was warming up to his snooty nature too. Finally, we can progress as the guy tells us what to do. A poser comes to try and lure us away, but I have a bad feeling about this. I decide to stay with the weird ass hunter guy, even if he is weird. Hisoka is being a stuck-up bastard, as always. No new news on this one. Now to the fun bit. The flying part! I get up in the air and, yet again, Gon calls me down. This time, I'm going to join them. I want them to see what I can do. My katana is in my hand, in its scabbard. I'm being very careful and cautious. We run from monsters, giant frogs and some weird ass things that I'm not going to share.

Next is a cooking stage. Actually, I have a good feeling about this stage. We struggle actually defeating the boars themselves, but, thanks to Gon, we found their weak spot. I drag mine back to the station and get to work. I see people roasting them. Eww! It looks disgusting. I cut the boar into small pieces, then cut up some onions, peppers, potatoes, carrots, tomatoes and I add my last three ingrediants: cornflour to thicken the soup; red wine for flavour and sugar, not too much, to sweeten it after I put the red wine in. People are staring at me while I work. Do I look professional? Meh. I put the pork into a frying pan and fry it in butter and spices. I then get to making my soup. I add the boiled potatoes, then the rest of the ingrediants, the pork last. I stir it until cooked, then I serve in bowls. I looks okay-ish and I tasted some with a spoon, (Like a pro chef!) and it tasted divine. I hope to god that they like it and bring it up to them. The fat guy instantly passes it, and I look at the girl hopefully.

"It looks okay presentation wise, lets see how it tastes." She took a spoonful. She waited, considering the taste and thinking. "I like what you did with the pork, it does taste nice. Everything comes together really nicely and it is nice and thick, also, what did you put I there to make the red wine taste nice? It is tasty. But the presentation is really holding you back. I know that soup is really hard to work with presentation wise, so think you did really well using the resources around you. Seriously though, give me the recipe. And I guess since it tasted nice... Pass!" She shouted the last word, catching everyone's attention. Their eyes fell onto me, and as I went back to my counter, I got there. I put the dishes down and got a piece of paper to write down the recipe for the hunter. I finished and, with all eyes were STILL on me, I walked back to my counter and started jumping and smiling. I snapped of of it and realised. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit! That has completely ruined my goth image!" I sighed. "Why me?" Asked the world.

"Anyway, since none of you passed except that one girl, Thanks again bye the way!" She shouted

"It's okay!" I shouted back.

"All of you have failed the hunter exam. Except for that one girl, who can progress." She finished.

Then this massive airship thing came and anument with the hunter that was judging us. In the end everyone (Except me, I passes in the first place.) had to get spider eggs to progress.

Almost everyone did.

Now we're flying in an airship towards our next destination. Gon, Killua and I are all chatting about family and whatnot. "My parents are assassins." Killua said. "Cool." I say. "My dad is dead, as is my mom. I only have my uncle left. My uncle is king right now. I'm on the run from him. I'm a princess and I wish I was normal. Princesses are stuck-up snobs. Or as I say: spoilt, rude little bitches." I finish. "Well, I'm going to bed. Night" I pick up my bag and head into the ladies room. (Bathroom.) I change into my other jeans. I have a pair of darker blue skinny jeans on and I am wearing a pale yellow t-shirt and black lace-up boots. Inrush my hair into a plait and I realise. Holy shit I need to wash my hair. I take my hair out, somehow I manage to wash and dry my hair, then I plait it again. I eventually find an empty room and I sleep like a tired child. I wake up the next morning, brush my hair and put it in a bun. Like a tight bun that isn't gonna fall out any time soon. I come out and meet up with Killua and the rest. Wait, Killua and the rest! I mean Gon and the rest. Yeah. That's what I meant. Anyways, I meet up with everybody and we start talking and everything until we gather our stuff and get going. I check and I've got everything. I have. I get off the airship, happy to have gotten off of that flying disaster.

Soon, we are in the tall ass building. We have these weird watches on and I'm waiting for my turn to fight one of them. I have my katana and my sythe/gun. "I'll go next." I volunteer. They nod as I go onto the platform. A prisoner come so to the platform. I giggle darkly as my opponent approaches. I kick him in the stomach and he falls onto the floor. I drag him over to the end of the platform. His head is at the end of the platform. He's begging me to stop. "What are the magic words?" I ask sweetly.

"I Surrender." He says and I walk off, frowning. "That was too easy." I complain.


	3. Chapter 3: Walk much, Dumbass?

**El-chan: Hi everyone! Just thought to tell you that the song in this is written by me! It's called 'Disguise'! Also I'm gonna try and update everyday!**

**A-chan (Ayaka): El-chan owns nothing! Except for her OC and the song lyrics.**

* * *

The black ocean waves rolled onto thesoft yellow sand, pale grey in the reflection of the midnight moon. Dark grey rocks shine in the light. I glanced around, looking for it. It has to be here. I wake up in a small room, everyone is here. That's weird, we should be finished by now. There's a timer that flashed a time... Wait... 42.36.12?! 42 hours! "What the fuck happened?!" I shouted

All eyes go went Leoreo.

"Leoreo-san?" I asked him, my voice dangerously sweet.

I got my gun, loaded it and pointed it to his head. I ways finished in five seconds flat. "Why the fuck are we in an enclosed space for 42 hours, care to explain?" I ask, my voice dripping with poisoned treacle. He looks terrified. I give up and sit down, taking out my dream journal. I write about the dream I had, I need to connect the dots. Tonpa-san took my dream journal and started readin it aloud, shouting it out. "January 1st, I dreamt about a beach. I was looking for something, I don't know what, but if Dream-me is looking for it, it really must be important. February 16th, I had a dream about a person. Red eyes. That's all I remember. Fortune. Misery. 'Find the one with eyes of red.' I'm unsure about my next dream." I get up, and, boiling in rage I kick Tonpa in the face, grab my notebook and when he falls down I say, "Walk much, Dumbass?"

I throw my dream journal into my bag, and I take out a orange notebook and start writing. I write song with my orange notebook, here's the song I wrote today:

Can't seen to find the end to this never-ending circle

Don't know will if there will be a way out.

Can't see the light, can't see anything

So, why

Am I

Am iiiii

Alive

Alive

Aliiiiiiive

I'm gonna put on a disguise,

Oooohhhh

I'm gonna put on a disguise

Oooohhhh

I'm gonna put on a disguise

So I can hide from the truth

Hide from the truth

Why can't I hide from the truth

Why can't I hide from the truth?

Hide from the truuuuth

See your face

I'm gonna

Perish, I will like roses.

Sway in the wind

Sway in the wind

That's what I do.

I'm a lost butterfly

Can't find my waaayyyy

Lost inside of this labyrinth

Everlasting darkness

Surrounding

Surrounding

Oohhh.

Tonpa got up, rubbing his nose. I put my notebook away and do some thing weird. I sleep. When I wake up everyone's talking. "What are we going to do about food. I'm hungry." They all nodded then looked at me.

"I'm not hungry." They look at me weirdly.

"Actually, You look thin, like, unhealthy thin." Killua points out, and the others nod in agreement.

I sigh. "I've been starving myself." I admit, looking down and away from their gaze. It takes a few seconds for it to sink in. "WHAT!" They all shout in unison. Killua looks especially worried.

"You heard me. I'm starving myself. For a good six months now. I only eat on Saturdays. And that's if I'm hungry. Which I never am. But I eat anyway. Only a small meal every Saturday." I stare at them, feeling brave.

Killua looks at me, worried. I can't take it anymore.

"I'm going to sleep. Wake me when it's 15 minutes till we get outta here." I fall asleep. When I wake up, it's 15 minutes until we're out of this hell hole. I get my stuff ready. Everyone is still staring at me. Probably realising how skinny I am. How pale I look. How weak and frail I look now. I must look like a weak little girl now, not the strong girl I was then. I can't ever be that girl again.

Ever.

Soon after leaving, we come to a fork in the road. One choice will take 7 seconds and can only take 3 of us. The other takes 27 hours or some shit and we can all go. Everyone is fighting. Gon looks at me, and I sigh, taking out my katana. "If you guys don't stop fighting so help me god I will chop off all your fucking heads and we an go down the quick and easy path. Understood?" Everyone stopped to look at me. "Right. Press the long way. Just do it." They do so, and the long way door opens. I take a shovel and start whacking the wall, along with Gon and the rest. Soon enough, we are at the end. I walk out first. "Number 137, Ayaka Takahashi." I walk in and smile, sitting down. Next, Killua walks out. "Number 99, Killua." And so on and so forth. We are on a boat and sailing. I have picked my number and I stare at it with happiness. I got one of those weird ass motherfucker brothers. I smile. Easy. I get off and decide to sleep until tomorrow in my tree house. (The tree had a partially flat space on one of the massive branches.) I wake up and grab my stuff. Time to go! I think. I fly with my scythe until I find the creepy brothers. I see the oldest one. My target. I get down and put my scythe away. I take out my katana and approach them with caution. I quickly see that they are all sleeping, their badges were hidden. I searched their bodies until I found the badge. I climb the massive ass tree next to them. Might as well tail them for a day or two. It won't do any harm. I thought, staying awake. One by one, they woke up. I smiled to myself when they panicked. A day or so later, Killua comes along. I know he's taken their badges. I still have mine and my targets. That's all I need. For now, anyway.


	4. Chapter 4: Almost losing my SANITY!

**El-chan: Hi Guys! How are you? Sorry for the late update, I think I aspens more time reading fanfiction that I do writing it. I think I need someone to be the beta for this. Seriously, I never proof read. Ever. Anyway, enjoy! A-chan, Please can you do the disclaimer!**

**A-chan: Sure! El-chan owns nothing! Except for her OC!**

* * *

I wake to leaves. I check my badges are still in my shoe, and to my relief, they are. I turn around, looking at my current location. I hear a noise. Hisoka? No, someone who's after me. My badge! I unsheathe my katana and take my fighting stance. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! I'm screaming in my head. M head, oh no! Not now! Please, not now. My head is pounding, my memories flash before my eyes, I remember voices, faces and then... Death. Me and my little sister, my mom and my dad are all out walking. Someone threw daggers at me, the heir to throne. My dad jumps in front of me dying instead. My mum walks toward a train coming this way, and gets hit my it. My little sister, overcome by grief, runs off into the woods. I hear screaming and ripping of skin. My little sister, now drenched in blood, is thrown out. My eye widen in realisation. The flashback just had to be now. "Mama? Papa? Sestuna-chan?" I say, collapsing onto the ground.

I awaken to find I am on a boat. How long was I out? Am I still in the exam? Did I fail?

"You're awake." I turned towards the sound. I see everyone here, looking at me with relief.

"Are you okay?" They all ask.

"Well, yes. Other than remembering something truly traumatising, reminding myself of the pain I felt, and almost losing my sanity, yeah, I think I'll be fine."

"Losing your sanity?" Gon looked at me, worried.

"Lets just say the memory that flooded my mind was truly terrifying."

"What memory?" Killua asked.

"When I was 9, me and my family went out for a walk. Lets just say I almost died, my dad died for me, my mom went insane and killed herself, and my 4 year old sister committed suicide." They all looked at me with shock. "And I'm gonna kill Tonpa. Preferably via crushing of the skull, shooting him, or beheading him. Preferably the first one." I get up. "I haven't stood up in ages. Did I pass?" The question was directed to all of them. They nodded and I smiled. They called my name out of some random speakers.

"Ayaka Takahashi, please go for questioning." A voice rings out.

I go, answer all the questions. Then it's battle time. I watch in pure pain as Gon faces death like a boss. I smile. But, when Gon's arm gets broken and he's at deaths door, I freak out and I suddenly felt warm, wet tears fall down my face. My eyes are wide and I have both hands over my mouth in shock. I'm shaking like crazy. Gon was my first friend, the person who changed my views on people as a whole. I don't want him to fucking die right before my eyes! These four people have changed me. They've made me smile, cry, get pissed off, angry, I felt emotions I never felt before while I spent this short amount of time with them. Even if it was short, it was the best time I my life, I realised. Now it's my turn to fight... Hold on a fucking minute, I have to fight Hanzo?! Are you serious? Yep, they are. Damn it! I walk towards Hanzo, and they start the fight. I fly up into the air, sitting comfortably on my scythe. I then dive down on my scythe and stop, my katana millimetres away from the back of his neck. I whisper in his ear, "Well, I could kill you now, If I wanted. But I like the idea of torture best. How about I... Hmmmm. Oh I know! I'll cut off your fingers, them your hands, then your arms, and then I'll just cut you up in to little pieces!" I get off my scythe and get ready to cut in one, two three...

"I surrender! I give in!" He shouts. I smile evilly. And walk to the sidelines.

Now it's Killua's turn. He surrenders then goes on to fight weird ass pin guy. Some whole bullshit goes on and I discover that the weird ass motherfucker who was Killua's brother, is in fact, a weird ass stalker, aswell as a weird ass motherfucker who uses pins to change his appearance. Wierd ass Bitch, I don't need your bull shit today. And then, i felt something weird. I was hungry. I was starving, in fact. I has to eat NOW. I don't care what I would eat, I'd eat worms at this point. After all that shit went down, It was me and Kurapika watching Leoreo vs that old guy. "I'm so HUNGRY!" I whine. And Kurapika stares at me in shock.

"Your hungry?!" He said, shock obvious in his tone.

"Yep!" I said, completely casual. I smile at him and then pay attention to the battle. I'm watching intently, when Killua is suddenly behind the old guy. Blood goes everywhere. The old geezer is dead. Killua is disqualified. Oh for fuck sake! Why can't I just live my life! Gon seems to be completely unconscious, Killua was disqualified can this day really get any worse?

~Timeskip 6 hours~

Well, God made it his personal challenge to make my day worse. I am SOOO pissed off! I rummage through my bag, searching for something, anything to eat. Then I see it. My last box of granola bars! Thank god!

I open one up and eat it in 10 seconds flat. I'm starving to DEATH here! I sigh and wait for Gon to wake up and all that shit.


	5. Chapter 5: Diane, You BITCH!

**El-chan: Sorry for not updating! But now we have a 2,059 word chaper to make up for it! Take it away, A-chan!**

**A-chan: El-chan owns nothing!**

* * *

I must have fallen asleep while I was waiting for Gon, because I woke up in a garden. Gon was speaking with the hunter who explained our first exam. I was waiting with Kurapika and Leoreo. Waiting. And waiting a bit more. They looked sad. Why? Why are they sad? The memories hit me like a freight train. Killua... My mind is wondering if he's okay. Most likely he's back home. But... He was forced to go back there. I frown and wait even longer for Gon to return. What should I do? Killua could kill me! But... Right, time to see Eli-nee-chan! She should know exactly what I mean! I look up to see Gon walk up to us, completely casual. I miss DeeDee. I miss Noah. I miss Megumi. I miss Kotori. I miss Hana. I miss Elizabeth. I miss Noah. "Minna.." I murmur. I sigh. I miss them. Especially Megumi. Aunt Meg. And Hana-chan. Kotori-chan. De-chan. Noah-nii-san. Eli-nee-chan.I feel really sad, remembering them. I need to see them all again at some point. But maybe I'll fool around with these idiots for a little while. Maybe I'll fall over and scrape my knee. I don't know! But, fooling around for a reasonable amount of time will take a lot of pressure out of my life. I need to calm down. Settle down and be happy for once in my life. I'm just happy that I will have a stage where I'm happy in my life.

~Timeskip- At the gates~

I stare at the massive dog. After we're out of its hearing range, I murmur, "Holy fucking shit! That is a big dog." Everyone laughs at my comment. So immature. I sigh and carry on walking. "Still, did you guys know I never actually show emotion around other people?" They stare at me. I just smile and carry on walking. "When I first met you guys, I smiled for the first time since my little sisters death." I still walk, my voice and pace not faltering. "It was the first time I actually cried. The first time I felt extreme emotion." This time, I felt tears fall down my face, falling into the ground. "Eli-nee-chan and Noah-nii-san are the only family I have left. Megumi is like a parent to me, Kotori is like a younger sister. DeeDee and Hana are the only friends I had before I met you guys. And now... I feel depressed again. What if Megumi stops caring about me? What if Kotori starts to hate me? What if DeeDee and Hana start thinking that I think I'm better than them? And what if Eli-nee-chan and Noah-nii-san start thinking I'm just lucky? Am I just lucky? Were they just pitying me? Eli-nee-chan and Noah-nii-san mean everything to me! What if they hate me now?" Tears were falling even faster down my cheeks as I carry on walking and talking, my pace still never fading. Now we're at the house where the old geezer lives. Great, just fucking great.

~Timeskip- 6 days later~

I laugh my ass off at Kurapika and Leoreo's attempts to open the gate. My sides actually hurt after the amount of time I've been laughing these last 6 days. This time though, I'm sure they will come out triumphant. They push and push but nothing happens. Then Gon joins in and the gates open. I walk past them, grinning.

"Thanks for opening the gates for me!" I call as I walk. They follow me and soon we're walking.

~Timeskip - 30 minutes~

I laugh, in the air. Canary-san can't get me here. I see some weirdo come up from the woods. She says Killua said to go back and all that shit.

"Bull shit." I say the stare at me in shock. "Complete and utter bull shit. Okay then. Tell Killua I said 'I don't give a flying fuck whether you want me to leave or not. Pick your sorry ass up of the floor before I MAKE you.'" The woman stares at me in shock.

"Say that again? I will END you if you say that again!" She yells.

Completely unfazed by the threat, I look her in the eyes. "I'd like to see you try. Gon, anything to add?"

Gon shakes his head and the woman runs out of the place where we are. Yeah. GOOD DESCRIBING ME! You get a B+ for the essay. "Canary-san! Can we be friends now?" I say, smiling at her.

~Timeskip- Later that day~

[I'm to lazy to write what happened, sorry!]

"Killua!" I shout, waving. We walk to the nearest town, and when we are about to part ways, I am being dragged away. I turn around to see... "Eli-nee-chan!?" I shout. She waves at me. Eli-nee-chan is taller than before. She has waist length blonde hair, with natural brown mixed in. She was wearing pale blue ripped jeans and a white t-shirt that said, 'I won't cry for you, my mascara's too expensive'. She had a pale blue shoulder bag and a pale grey hoodie. She had a necklace with a crystal star pendant that shone different colours in the light. She also had a bracelet with a pink gem heart on it.

"We're going dress shopping. And shoe shopping. And bag shopping. Also, I have your Tiara, Katelyn-Hime- sorry. Ayaka-Hime-Sama." I roll my eyes and laugh, and Eli-nee-chan laughs along with me. "But seriously though, our uncle was killed. So now your a princess again! And we are so going shopping." Eli-nee-chan drags me into a shop called 'Dress, Shoes and Bags for princesses' she then picks out a dress and tells me to put it on.

When it's on I gasp at myself in the mirror. It's a cobalt blue sleeveless skater dress with a black belt. It's tigh until it hits the waist and then it puffs out into a skater skirt that goes down to mid-thigh. She also passes me a pair of cobalt blue 3-inch high heels. I put those on and then we're going through bags. I pick out a black backpack with a white skull pattern. She picks out a royal blue shoulder bag with a pattern of white roses. She then throws both of them, both my pick and hers, into a wire basket. She then puts the dress and shoes into the basket as well . She then goes and picks out a black leatherette studded skater dress. It has what looks like black velvet material with a studded collar. There is actually no collar, they just studded the dress itself to make it LOOK like it had a collar. It's tight until it hits the waist, then it turns into a black leather skater skirt, which goes down to mid-thigh. She picks out a pair of black ballet flats and a black onyx pendant on a chain. She puts it all in the wire basket and then adds a black tiara with black oynx gems on it. She pays and puts everything into the black cloth backpack with the black leather straps. She sighs and passes them to me. I change into them and looks at myself. I look GOOD. She takes my hair out of my ponytail, brushes it, and puts it into two separate groups of hair. She puts both groups on one shoulder each. She brushes them and helps me put on my necklace and backpack. I smile at her, and she smiles at me. "You may hug me!" She says. We hug each other and she smiles. "I'm so proud of you, kiddo. Your a Hunter! A HUNTER!" We walk toward where Killua and the rest are.

"Hey, Onee-chan?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm in love. Whenever I see him, I feel really warm and safe and happy. Whenever he smiles my heart beats REALLY fast, and I never want to see him sad. EVER." She smiles at me.

"Yep, that's love." She says. "I wonder what your friends will say when they see you. What if they don't recognise you?" She says.

"They will. Hopefully." We laugh.

~Time Skip- Where the others are~

"See you later Kid!" Shouts Onee-chan.

"Ja ne, Onee-chan!" I wave and she walks off. I walk up to them.

"Yo!" I say, shocking them. I hold up the peace sign.

"Who are you?" Killua asks. But Gon recognises me immediately. When Killua said that, I felt like a dagger went through my stomach.

"Holy shit, you don't recognise me, do you?" I say. Suddenly, Gon speaks out.

"Hi, Ayaka! Where did you get those clothes?" Killua, Kurapika and Leoreo's eyes widen. "You look like your 14 years old!" They shout in sync.

"Kid, Noah really wants to see you. Like. RIGHT NOW. Can you come with?" Onee-chan says.

"Onee-chan, so I look like I'm 14 years old?" I say, looking at Onee-chan with big eyes.

"When you pull that face you look like your 12 going on two." She answers me, casually.

"How old do you look then when you dress up? Since your 16, you must look 18 or something." I ask her.

"I'm going shopping." She walks off. I hear Noah before I see him.

"AYAKA!" He shouts. Onee-chan comes out of the shop, dressed up in the same outfit as before, but with dark purple high tops with bright green laces.

"WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS IS GOING ON HERE!" She shouts. Loud. Really loud. "Noah. Go. Away. Now." Noah leaves. "Why can't I just go shopping without anything happening while I'm gone! Can't a model-singer-person get some peace!" Onee-chan storms off. Soon we all part ways. Agreeing to meet again on September 1st, in Yorknew City.

"What are you gonna do now?" Asks Gon.

"I think I might go to the Heavens Arena. You?" In the end everyone went to the heavens arena.

We progress a lot. A lot. Soon enough, I'm on level 200 while they're on level 170. I learn Nen and now I start to avoid them. It's a little thing at first. Ignoring them when they say Hi. You know. Small things. Then I actually ignore them when they are around me, trying to talk to and me trying to communicate with me. Wing still teaches me Nen. I call him 'Bird-san' and I'm now on my special ability. I have my Nen lessons later than Gon and Killua do. I fall in love.

But now, my love is about to be tested to the limit.

"Diane, you bitch. You were using me to get Killua to fall in love with you, weren't you?" I ask.

"Yes. He's mine now. You'll see. And now I sit back in luxury while your whole world crumbles beneath my feet." Her calm attitude pisses me off.

"Okay. I'll fight you for him. Whoever wins, keeps him." It killed me to say those words. But my Nen will over power hers.

"Killua is mine, Ayaka." She smiles.

"Watch as your small world crumbles. Diane." We go our seperate ways.

~Timeskip- Me and Bird-san talking~

"What should I do, Bird-san?" I'm panicking.

"Killua and Gon will be here soon." He says.

"I know! I'm PANICKING!" I shout.

"Just tell him you love him." He says.

"But what if he rejects me?!" I reply.

"Deal with it." He says. I sigh. I hear a door open. I don't think much of it at first. Stupid Faulty door.

"Yeah but I don't want to feel the pain of heartbreak!" I argue.

"You should really turn around."

"Why should I? We're having a serious conversation about Diane and her stupid obsession of taking people's loved ones away! Anyway, I'm going. See you later." I turn around.

"Oh Shit."


	6. NOT A CHAPTER, IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

El-chan: Hey guys, what's going on? I decided that you guys deserve better than my fast paced fanfic, so, after much thought, I'm rewriting this! YAY! It's called the same, just with 'Rewrite' at the end. The OC's are the same, just with a few more of them. The main OC's are Nanase Heart and Karin thanks to MadokaMagica1998, Shiro-Chan0001, IXMidnightxMoonXI, shatteredstar31, AnimeFreak145, Air Travelling, 'Guest', Cookie-Chan99 and kerunrun for either following, reviewing, favouriting or all three (MadokaMagica1998, I put that down for you, thanks for the support!). See you there!

Signing off!

The Phoenix Avenger

or

(As known in the Author's note)

El-chan!


End file.
